<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Bow by wondercole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112918">Take A Bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole'>wondercole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Gen, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a video of Dean while he's out on a hunt. Things don't go the way he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by Take a Bow by Rhianna (the queen). I’ve kept the reader gender neutral because there’s not enough for a male reader out there and we are all well aware that Dean is at the very least bi. This does not take place in the Saints and Sinners universe. I wrote this as a break from the smut of my series and as a square fill for @anyfandomgoesbingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, sweetheart. Cum on this dick.” Dean’s voice came through the video with no question it was him. His face wasn’t quite visible due to the darkness of the room but you had no doubts in your mind it was him. You knew his sounds better than anything else. </p><p>Your heart broke more and more as you watched the video of your husband fucking another woman. You could see his ring so you knew this had been recent. It had only been a few months. Your anger built more and more as you watched. </p><p>That fucking asshole couldn’t give you six fucking months. You were okay with Dean going out on hunts as long as you were the only one he stuck his dick in. He fucking knew that. What stung the worst was that it was HIS fucking idea. He swore he could be faithful. You didn’t know why you believed him.</p><p>You stopped the video and called your best friend. She was coming over to help you change the locks. You told her you had lost your keys and she ran the lock shop so she had spare locks. At least you didn’t have to answer questions until you were ready. </p><p>Your friend was in and out in a half hour. She refused to bill you but you knew you’d find a way to repay her. She really wouldn’t have wanted to charge you when she found out why. You’d have to keep that a secret for a while longer.</p><p>You knocked back two shots of whiskey and started packing up Dean’s clothes. He had fully moved in about a year ago, but he didn’t have much. Between hunts, all he really needed was his clothes. You’d owned the house already so you had all the furniture and everything else you needed. Your garage was full of tools for him to work on his car. He brought some albums over but those would be easy to handle. You didn’t own any so they all got thrown in a box along with his record player.</p><p>You checked the time and realized that he’d be home in about an hour. You hurried and dropped all his shit on the steps and poured another two shots of whiskey before locking the door. Then you took the bottle upstairs and sat on the window seat overlooking the driveway.</p><p>Right on time, the headlights of the Impala turned in and illuminated your front yard. You slid the window open and just waited.</p><p>“What the hell?” Dean walked up the front steps and tried his keys. “What the fuck?” </p><p>You heard him knock on the door. You didn’t move. He rang the doorbell. You took another shot. He knocked some more. You shot some more whiskey.</p><p>He stepped off the porch and saw you in the window. “Y/N,” he yelled. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“The window is open, Dean. I can hear you fine.”</p><p>“Okay are you going to open the door? Or at least tell me why my clothes are on the fucking porch?”</p><p>You took out your phone and sent him the video you were sent. You took another shot.</p><p>“Baby, you cannot believe this shit! This is from years ago.”</p><p>“I can see your ring, Dean.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Dean hung his head and changed his approach. “Baby, I’m so sorry. She meant nothing. I love you.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure you do. You know? That was YOUR idea to keep it in your pants on hunts. Not mine.”</p><p>“I know, baby. And I’m so, so, so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>Another shot. “No, you’re sorry you got caught. How many others?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How many others have there been, Dean? God, I’m such a fucking idiot to believe that you could be faithful to me.” You took your wedding band off and threw it at him.</p><p>Tears started running down Dean’s face. You never doubted that he loved you. But it wasn’t enough. Love on its own was never enough.</p><p>“Baby, please. I’m so sorry. I’ll quit hunting. I’ll get a job at a shop or something. Please. You’re the only one for me.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve heard those words before, Dean. You can stop trying to beg me. I can’t do this.” You took another shot and licked your lips. You knew you were going to be feeling this in the morning. “Just take your things and go. The sprinklers come on soon.” You got up and started to close the window until Dean started talking again.</p><p>“Baby, I’m serious. It was just the one time. I swear it’ll never happen again. I’ll call Sam right now and tell him I’m out of the life.”</p><p>“You know, Dean. I really believed you once. This little…show you put on tonight would have meant something to me before. But it’s over now. I’m done. Take your things and go.” You shut the window and pulled the curtains closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>